


Колёса любви

by mistralle



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Crack, Humor, Multi, Quest for Sex, Sexual Humor, UST, breathing dicks, random body modifications
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8413543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistralle/pseuds/mistralle
Summary: — Только не говори мне, — сдерживая истерический смех, выдавил Эд, — что за полтысячи лет существования ты сам так и не удосужился ни с кем потрахаться!— Не округляй, — отрезал Энви. — Всего лишь за четыреста с лишним!— Не уводи разговор в сторону! — Эд стукнул рукой по столу и зашипел от боли. В чём-то с протезом было легче.— А сам-то, сам! — перешёл в атаку Энви. — Неужели знаменитому Стальному алхимику так никто и не дал за годы странствий?— Мне было не до этого! — Эд покраснел.— Да ладно? А может, дело в том, что ты — читай по губам, — ростом не вышел? Вот все и принимают тебя за малолетку.





	

Энви ввалился к нему в комнату так поздно, что Эдвард уже начал думать, будто ошибся и всё понял неправильно. Хотя как можно неправильно понять интимный шёпот «Жди меня в спальне после ужина» — оставалось тайной.

— Ты даже не запер дверь! — возмутился Энви. — А если бы это был кто-то другой?

— Он бы извинился и вышел, — сухо бросил Эд, откладывая в сторону книжку. Стальной алхимик больше не был алхимиком, но старательно поддерживал репутацию сволочи, за которой не заржавеет.

Энви заметался по комнате, и юбочка кокетливо развевалась при каждом повороте. Эд залюбовался. Ноги у Энви были офигенные. Уинри даже жаловалась ему на несправедливость судьбы.

— ...в конце концов, что мы теряем? — громко вопросил Энви, и Эд понял, что всё это время тот толкал какую-то страстную речь.

— И что же мы теряем? — настороженно спросил он.

— Да ничего не теряем! — победно сообщил Энви и плюхнулся на кровать. — Ну, раздевайся!

Ладно, это было внезапно.

— И всё? — спросил Эд, покорно расстёгивая жилет. — Никаких цветов? Конфет? Горы бифштексов?

— Цветы, конфеты и бифштексы принесёшь мне завтра, — милостиво позволил Энви. — А пока перейдём сразу к делу.

Эдвард даже восхитился его наглости.

Энви нельзя было назвать смазливым, как, допустим, того же Лина или Мустанга. Лицо у него было выразительное, и чаще всего Энви выражал им то, как ему противны окружающие.

Эдвард вот уже пару лет не входил в категорию противных окружающих, так что мог по достоинству оценить и улыбчивый рот, и хитро прищуренные глаза — особенно когда они раскрывались в удивлении, — и даже импульсивный характер, который заставлял Энви то делать гадости, то внезапно совершать какие-то невозможно милые поступки.

Ну вот, например, когда он превратился в покойного жениха Розы и толкнул речь о том, что мёртвых следует отпускать.

Эдвард вздохнул. В Аместрисе всё было хорошо. Лень спал в подвалах Центра, готовый проснуться по первому приказу. Грид увивался вокруг Лина с Ран Фан. Ал вместе с Мэй укатил в Син — изучать восточную алхимию. У всех всё было хорошо, но сам Эд всегда считал, что нет предела совершенству.

Энви развалился на кровати, с отчётливой насмешкой глядя на Эда.

— Ну что, герой-любовник? — громко спросил он. — Ты готов сорвать цветок моей невинности?

Эд заржал. Чем Энви был хорош — любую ситуацию, даже самую неприятную, он мог разрядить за три секунды.

— Чего ржёшь? — Энви довольно скалился. — Будь со мной нежен, а то я волнуюсь. Голову откусить могу.

— Не надо, — простонал Эд. — Я волнуюсь куда больше. Такая ответственность…

— Не то слово! — Энви вдруг смягчился, но говорить начал с нервным пафосом. — Если что, без обид. Ты готов простить мне мою неопытность?

— А? — растерялся Эд.

— Я спрашиваю, готов ли ты в болезни и здравии... То есть, готов ли ты трахнуть меня так, чтобы я увидел небо в алмазах?

— Эту часть я понял, — нервно возразил Эд. — А можно немного подробнее про цветок невинности?

Энви ухмыльнулся с невыносимо довольным видом.

— Прикинь, а? Я все эти годы ждал именно тебя! Будешь у меня первым, о мой неукротимый жеребец... То есть, прости, неукротимый... кто-то там.

Эд медленно подался вперёд.

— У меня нет слов, — сказал он, даже не берясь разобрать на составляющие всю ту кипучую массу эмоций, что бурлили в душе. — Какое совпадение... Я, получается, тоже все эти годы тоже ждал тебя. Ты рад?

У Энви медленно сползла с лица ухмылка.

— Скажи мне, что ты шутишь, — тихо попросил он. — Стальной, ты, конечно, сволочь, за то я тебя и люблю, но всему должен быть предел. Я не верю, что за долгие годы в обществе Мустанга тот ни разу тебя не просветил!

Эд почувствовал, что закипает.

— Но это же нонсенс! — на полном серьёзе возмутился Энви.

— Только не говори мне, — сдерживая истерический смех, выдавил Эд, — что за полтысячи лет существования ты сам так и не удосужился ни с кем потрахаться!

— Не округляй, — отрезал Энви. — Всего лишь за четыреста с лишним!

— Не уводи разговор в сторону! — Эд стукнул рукой по столу и зашипел от боли. В чём-то с протезом было легче.

— А сам-то, сам! — перешёл в атаку Энви. — Неужели знаменитому Стальному алхимику так никто и не дал за годы странствий?

— Мне было не до этого! — Эд покраснел.

— Да ладно? А может, дело в том, что ты — читай по губам, — ростом не вышел? Вот все и принимают тебя за малолетку.

— Да пошёл ты! — взвился Эд.

— Нет, посмотрите-ка на него! Я теперь должен быть постельным гуру! За акробатическими трюками в постели сходи к Ласт — только у вашего Хавока вначале спроси, как бы подкатить поудачнее… она его даже не покалечила, хотя могла бы.

— Да успокойся ты! — Эд потёр переносицу. — Ничего я не думаю, просто... удивился. Вот чёрт, а парни мне по пьяни рассказывали только то, как сделать хорошо девушке.

Энви замолчал и плюхнулся на разобранную кровать.

— Ласт что-то говорила о смазке.

— За смазкой придётся идти к Уинри, — уныло протянул Эд. — Она уже спит, наверное.

— Думаю, она имела в виду совсем другую смазку, — вздохнул Энви и растянулся на спине. — А вообще...

Он замолчал, сосредоточенно глядя на потолок.

— Я могу завтра пойти в библиотеку. Шеска пару раз попадалась на каких-то эротических романах, от одного вида которых цензоры кипятком ссали. — Эд почесал в затылке. — Она говорила, что высокие отношения двух мужчин...

— Если она попалась на таких романах, скорее всего, романов уже давно нет. — Энви перевернулся на бок и надулся.

— У неё абсолютная память, — отмахнулся Эд.

— И что, ты попросишь её рассказать? — с сарказмом спросил Энви. — Нет, она-то наверняка согласится, но как ты будешь это слушать?

Эд молча побагровел и отвернулся. Энви полежал немножко, повздыхал, а потом вдруг подскочил, словно его катапультировали.

— К хренам гордость, пусть подавится, — проворчал он, и Эд услышал, как позвякивает диск нового телефонного аппарата.

— Кому ты звонишь? — в ужасе спросил он, но было поздно. Оставалось только подлететь и прижаться ухом к трубке с другой стороны.

— Эй, Грид! — заорал Энви в трубку, подкручивая громкость. — Не спишь? Жаль, жаль... Слушай, Грид, а как ты трахаешься?

Что-то грохнуло, и голос Грида раздался близко, как из соседней комнаты.

— Часто и с удовольствием! А тебе-то что, сопля зелёная?

— Да вот, интересно стало, как кто-то мог на тебя позариться! — окрысился Энви. — Ты кому на жалость надавил?

— Это тебе надо на жалость давить, а я прекрасен внутри и снаружи! — наставительно сообщил Грид, странно причмокивая. — Вот у принца спросить можешь. Или у Ран Фан.

— Бля! — громко сказал Эд и закрыл себе рот ладонью.

В трубке снова загрохотало, раздалось странное ругательство — или проклятие — на синском.

— Оу! — Грид откашлялся. — Так что — ха! — завидуй молча!

— Ненавижу тебя, — с чувством сказал Энви. — И я ещё хотел тебя попросить о совете!

— А, ну совет — это совсем другое дело, — голос Грида был таким довольным, что даже Эду захотелось пнуть его по яйцам. — Я могу и рассказать, и даже показать, если попросишь! А-а-а! Чёрт, Лин!

— Что, нас уже мало?! — заорал на заднем плане знакомый голос. — Ран Фан, оскопи его за оскорбление моей особы!

— Твою ж мать! Погоди! — И связь прервалась.

Энви со смешком положил трубку.

— Ну, с кем бы он ни трахался, больше не будет, — довольно сказал он, жутковато улыбаясь.

Эд закрыл лицо руками.

— Почему? — со страданием вопросил он темноту за веками. — Почему у него уже всё было? Чем он лучше?!

— Кто? — не понял Энви.

— Этот чёртов голодранец! У него ж вечно ни гроша за душой, жрёт, как Глаттони, а потом сваливает и оставляет остальных расплачиваться за себя!

— О, — Энви растерянно почесал ухо. — Ну... Может быть, он просто... Э. — Он выразительно посмотрел на Эда. — Ну, ты понял.

— Ты намекаешь на то, что он выше? — опасным голосом спросил Эд, убирая руки от лица. — Полегче, приятель. У меня, может, больше нет алхимии, но морду я тебе и так набью.

— Да я знаю! — торопливо заверил его Энви. — Нет, я имел в виду, что... Ну, они с Гридом через многое прошли, сблизились... Ты понимаешь.

— Мы тоже через многое прошли вместе! — со страданием сказал Эд. — Грид даже не предложил! Я бы всё равно отказался, но он мог ведь хотя бы предложить!

— Да ты завидуешь, — умилённо сказал Энви. — Какая прелесть.

Эд потёр лицо руками и посмотрел в окно. На верхнем этаже громадной гостиницы мелькали вспышки взрывов. Кажется, именно там проживали гости из Синя.

— Ладно, я уже кому-то позвонил и спросил, — прогнусавил Энви, располагаясь на кушетке поудобнее. — Твоя очередь!

— Ты охренел?! — в ужасе уставился на него Эд. — Ты себе как вообще это представляешь?

Он вообразил, как звонит Мустангу — ночью, когда на верхнем этаже… упс, уже на крыше отеля… дерутся два синца с гомункулом, а по тревоге поднялись отряды дежурных алхимиков и рота сил охраны правопорядка, когда напряжение достигла предела — и спросит: «А как трахаться с мужиком в задницу?!»

О, Мустанг ему, конечно, всё доступно объяснит. Доходчиво и в деталях.

По улице прогремел грузовик с военными, направляющийся к злосчастному отелю.

Вид у Энви был такой довольный, будто у него тоже уже всё было. Ну и какой смысл теперь трахаться?

— Ты куда намылился? — громко спросил Энви, мгновенно теряя злорадное благодушие. — А ну вернись! Мы ещё не достигли совместного удовлетворения!

— По-моему, ты уже удовлетворился по полной программе! — огрызнулся Эд, уже практически добравшись к двери. — В другой раз, да?

— Какой нахрен другой раз? Вернись! — Сзади громыхнуло; Эда швырнуло вперёд и придавило громадной зелёной лапой.

— Ух! — Эд булькнул и попытался вздохнуть. Воздуха не было. Места не было. Всё занимало огромное и зелёное.

— Выбирай, Элрик. Либо мы сегодня сольёмся воедино в совместном экстазе, либо мы сольёмся воедино совсем в другом смысле! — Громадная пасть угрожающе ощерилась прямо перед глазами.

Перед теми же глазами начали мелькать звёздочки. Эд чувствовал, как утекает жизнь с каждой секундой, но не мог себе позволить умереть, не спросив…

— Как ты сюда вообще поместился?.. — прохрипел Эд.

— Тебя только это волнует?! — взвыл Энви, угрожающе скаля зубы. Все его многочисленные головы смотрели на Эда с укоризной.

— Меня волнует всё, что связано с тобой! — прохрипел Эд, и это была чистая правда. Энви был практически так же опасен, как и не к ночи помянутый Прайд. Общение с ним походило на объятия с взбесившейся камнедробилкой, а уж попытки встречаться...

Хватка разжалась, и Эд сполз на землю. Энви стремительно сдулся и метнулся куда-то прочь. Повернувшись к дальней стенке, Эд с ужасом понял, почему.

Они совсем забыли, что остановились в соседней с Хьюзами квартире. Они совсем забыли, что Селим остался ночевать после целого дня совместных игр с Элисией.

Превратившись, Энви разрушил стену между их комнатами.

— Сожру, — тихо сказал Прайд, стоявший в проломе.

За его спиной колыхалось целое море глазастых щупалец. Поодаль виднелась плотная чёрная сфера, вокруг которой безобидно лежали обломки перекрытия и откинутая хвостом Энви мебель.

Значит, Элисия была там.

— Отец, — простонал Энви. — Не дай погибнуть вот так, во цвете лет и даже не потрахавшись!

— Тебя только это волнует?! — взвыл Эд, барахтаясь на спине, как черепаха.

Прайд шагнул через пролом, и тьма следовала за ним, скалясь в потусторонних улыбках. Эд вдруг понял, что его жизнь окончится тут, в обломках их спальни, рядом с нетронутой кроватью, которую они с Энви так и не опробовали. Стало очень обидно.

Вдруг Прайд остановился и прислушался.

В наступившей тишине, прерываемой лишь оглушительными ударами в дверь и воплями Маэса Хьюза, слышался странный стук и чей-то приглушённый голос.

— ...им! ...еим! Пусти!

Прайд чуть вздрогнул и торопливо повернулся. Сфера быстро рассеялась, и Элисия вывалилась наружу, надутая и недовольная.

— Ты же обещааааал! — запищала она. — Ты обещаааал, что не будешь так делать!

— Я же тебя спас! — торопливо замахал руками Прайд. — Если бы не щит, тебя бы...

— Но ты обещааааал! — Элисия скривилась и заревела.

— Женщины, — с мудрым видом сказал Энви. — Они недоступны нашему пониманию.

Эд громко фыркнул, вставая на ноги.

— Эй, малышка! — хрипло окликнул он. — Не злись на него. Он правда хотел как лучше, но испугался, потому что сильно тебя любит.

Элисия резко замолчала.

Стало очень, очень тихо. Даже в дверь больше не колотили.

— Что? — тихо переспросил Прайд.

— Правда? — слезливо спросила Элисия.

— Неужели? — приглушенно спросили из-за двери зловещим голосом.

— Э... — Никогда ещё Эд не чувствовал себя таким идиотом.

— Валим отсюда! — заорал Энви и прыгнул в окно, потащив Эда с собой за шиворот. Перед глазами мелькнули подоконник, тёмная улица, зловеще открывающаяся дверь в комнате Элисии, а потом твёрдое плечо упёрлось Эду в живот, вышибив дух, и весь обзор заняла роскошная, круглая задница под короткой чёрной юбочкой.

— Нам надо бежать из страны, — мрачно сказал Энви, сгрузив Эда у каминной трубы. — Они найдут нас везде. Я знаю этого мелкого говнюка, он с гордостью полюбуется на наши скальпы!

Эд вздохнул и уныло подумал, что на Прайда не подействуют излюбленные методы Маэса Хьюза, снившегося в кошмарах остальным мальчишкам, знакомым с Элисией. Нихрена Прайд не испугается — только разозлится ещё больше.

— В Син нам нельзя, — задумчиво сказал он, глядя на изменившийся силуэт гостиницы. Пожар уже потушили, и издалека слышались повелительные окрики военных.

— Нельзя, — согласился Энви.

— В Ишвар нельзя тебе, — продолжал Эд с извращённым удовольствием.

Энви дёрнулся и промолчал.

— В Аэруго нельзя мне, — добил его Эд. — А до Драхмы мы попросту не доберёмся. Мы вообще никуда не доберёмся, потому что скоро встанет солнце и повсюду лягут тени. Что ты предлагаешь?

Энви ссутулился.

— Нам бы просто спрятаться где-то на пару дней, — сказал он плаксивым голосом. — Тогда Грид остынет, а Прайд решит свою проблему тем или иным способом...

— Какими ещё способами он будет решать проблему ревнивого тестя?! — вскинулся Эд.

— Решит как-нибудь, — отмахнулся Энви. — Нам надо затаиться там, где никто не будет нас искать.

— Ну так где, где?! — завопил Эд. — Я по-прежнему жду твоих предложений!

Энви медленно улыбнулся — широко и жутко. Эд похолодел.

— Только не в брюхе у Глаттони! — взмолился он.

— И в мыслях не было, — открестился Энви. — Хотя идея неплохая.

 

***

 

В тюрьме оказалось на удивление чисто и сухо. Эд сидел на нарах и зажимал себе обеими руками рот, чтобы не заржать.

— Романтика! — разглагольствовал Энви. — Тюремный роман! Это наверняка было в одной из книжек этой твоей Шески...

— Тебе откуда знать? — прошипел Эд.

— Не ты один лазишь по библиотекам в поисках запретных знаний, — насмешливо сообщил Энви, вытянувшись на койке рядом. — К сожалению, в тот момент я не был заинтересован именно в тех знаниях. Я думал, это отчёт агента. Только на пятидесятой странице до меня дошло, что для отчёта там слишком много ебли.

— О боги! — Эд с силой потёр лицо. — Ты невыносим.

— Как я и говорил, у нас сейчас прямо воплощение романтической обстановки! — продолжал Энви. — Уединение, полумрак, узкая кровать, на которой мы можем лежать, лишь прижавшись друг к другу…

— Решётка, через которую нас в любой момент может увидеть дежурный!— рявкнул Эд. — Прости, не особо вдохновляет.

— Я, между прочим, неплохо помню диалоги из той книженции, — заржал Энви. — Могу вдохновить тебя чтением — ха! — в лицах. Их у меня много, и каждое — зеленое.

— Избавь нас всех, — мрачно попросили из соседней камеры. — Это страшнее смерти.

— Блядь! — вскинулся Энви. — Ты же был в другом крыле!

— Меня перевели, — ещё мрачнее пояснил Кинг Брэдли. — Мустанг не захотел, чтобы мою жену травмировал долгий переход по внутренним помещениям, когда она меня навещает. Прайд, паршивец, хоть бы раз пришел! Сыночек…

— Не злись, — попросил Энви. — А давно она у тебя была?

— Вчера вечером, — настороженно откликнулся Брэдли.

— У неё обалденные булочки! — хлопнул в ладоши Энви. — Делись!

Эд был научен горьким опытом: он вовремя нырнул под нары.

Предчувствие его не подвело. Бывший фюрер молча кинулся к решётке, сверкая тускло-красным глазом. Энви в ответ завопил и отдался во власть инстинктов. А Эд отлично знал, какие инстинкты бывают у громадной разумной ящерицы, маскирующейся под человекоподобное существо.

 

***

 

— Теперь нас ещё и разыскивают как пособников Кинга Брэдли, — мрачно сказал Энви. — Как же я его ненавижу! Всех их ненавижу!

Эд заплатил за телеграмму и смерил его тяжёлым взглядом.

— Отчего бы тебе не заорать ещё громче? — спросил он с сарказмом. — А то вдруг тут ещё не все знают, что Мустанг пообещал за наши шкуры вознаграждение в три миллиона!

— Тс-с-с! — зашипел Энви. Его новый облик чем-то напоминал Марию Росс, только без родинки и со светлыми волосами.

Эд тихо выругался и пошёл к железнодорожным кассам. Он только что отправил телеграмму Алу, чтобы тот ждал его с первым поездом в Сине. Это значило, что Эд поедет совсем в другую сторону, и пусть ищейки Мустанга выкусят.

Энви шёл за ним следом и нудил:

— Что ни братец, тот скотина, а о сестре я и вовсе не говорю! Я, конечно, понимаю —воплощение похоти и всё такое, но какая же она стерва! Что в ней этот ваш Хавок нашёл?

— Готовит хорошо! — рявкнул Эд.

— А ты откуда знаешь? — окрысился Энви. — Заходил на огонёк? Может, ещё и добавочку тебе предлагали? Или клубничку на десерт?!

— Как же ты достал! — Эд заскрипел зубами и ускорился. — Шевели лапами, экспресс скоро отправляется!

За массивами домов до сих пор выли сирены. Камеры не были рассчитаны на громадных зелёных ящериц, и это удручающее упущение стоило городу тюрьмы.

Им повезло вскочить в поезд, который отправлялся по назначению даже несмотря на чрезвычайное положение, введенное в столице.

— Это всё потому, что какая-то важная шишка едет в Ишвар, — сообщил Энви, устраиваясь поудобнее на полке. За окном летели поля, далеко позади остался Централ, который тяжело перенёс их попытку наконец-то потерять девственность.

«Может, я проклят? — задумался Эд. — Может, Истина забрала не только алхимию? Может, я теперь обречён всю жизнь скитаться по миру, так и не познав плотских утех?!»

— Да ты ёбнулся! — заржал Энви, превращаясь обратно. — Расслабься! Сейчас всё познаем.

— Ты идиот! — охнул Эд. — А если войдёт кто-то?

— Никто не войдёт, — успокоил его Энви. — Это купе изначально пустовало, дверь я запер. Надо просто быть потише. В соседнем купе вроде кто-то был.

— Охуительно, — Эд потёр лицо руками.

— Давай я стану женщиной, — в который раз предложил Энви. — Не хочешь Уинри, стану кем-то ещё.

Его голос изменился к концу предложения, и Эд, устало подняв голову, увидел в неровном свете из окна миловидную девушку с синими глазами.

Роза.

— Этот облик тебя полнит, — брякнул он.

— Намекаешь, что мне надо есть поменьше?! — взвился Энви. — Ну ты достал меня! Я всё понял! Ты не хочешь, чтобы я становился женщиной, потому что боишься перепутать дырки, так?! Так?!

— Ты ебанулся! — заорал Эд, забыв об осторожности. — Как ты меня-то достал! Делай, что хочешь!

— А вот и сделаю, — опасным голосом сказал Энви, и превратился…

— Блядь, — севшим голосом сказал Эд, забившись в угол.

— Идеальный вариант, — низким голосом сказала Оливия Армстронг. — Посмотрим, что тебя в этот раз не устроит.

Эд издал сиплый стон и попробовал просочиться сквозь стену.

Между мускулистых, мощных бёдер генерала Арсмтронг вздымался громадный член с подрагивающей головкой.

Армстронг хищно улыбнулась и двинулась вперёд, нацелившись членом и сосками прямо на Эда.

— Блядь, нет, пожалуйста! — завопил Эд. — Только не это! Это даже хуже, чем Хоукай!

— Какие мы привередливые, — зловеще пропела Оливия Армстронг. — Чем это тебе Хоукай не нравится, хм? Прекрасная во всех отношениях женщина. Не зря Мустанг кому угодно жопу за неё подпалит.

— Она прекрасная женщина, но по ряду факторов у меня не может на неё стоять! — истерически заявил Эд. — Ради всего святого, Энви, не превращайся в неё!

— И не собирался, — фыркнул тот, откидывая назад светлую прядь. — Меня пока всё устраивает. Снимай штаны.

— Нет! — Эд вцепился в ремень обеими руками и в который раз за эту безумную ночь пожалел, что руку удалось вернуть. Протез можно было бы заклинить…

— Ну что ты как целка! — рявкнула Оливия Армстронг тем самым голосом, которым командовала наступление, обращая в бегство закалённых ветеранов Драхмы. — Ой, прости, ты же и впрямь…

— Сволочь, — выдохнул Эд. — Так и обделаться можно.

— Было бы неприятно, — задумчиво согласился Энви, а потом вдруг кинулся вперёд, да так быстро, что Эд едва успел съехать вниз.

Пальцы Энви пробили переборку между купе. Эд застыл на полу, заворожено глядя на блестящую головку члена прямо перед его глазами. Щёлочка чуть приоткрылась. Мать его, она приоткрылась. Она двигалась.

Оно что, дышит?!

Эд завизжал, как девчонка.

А потом переборка взорвалась в треске очень знакомой алхимии, полной сырой силы, способной только разрывать на куски и разлагать на составляющие.

— Пиздец, — сказал Эд, оглянувшись через плечо.

В пробитую дыру заглядывало двое людей, которых он надеялся не увидеть ещё долгие годы — и уж тем более не при таких обстоятельствах.

В Ишвар ехала действительно важная шишка. В Ишвар ехал сам Шрам, которого сопровождала ни много ни мало генерал Армстронг.

Тихо всхлипнув, Эд понял, что в самом деле проклят.

Он отчётливо видел каждую чёрточку на татуировках Шрама, каждую отметину на теле генерала, и была эта чёткость вовсе не следствием шока и предсмертной тоски. Нет.

Просто Оливия со Шрамом были голые, как… Как голые люди. На литературные обороты Эда уже не хватило.

Он с трудом втянул воздух, опустил взгляд и увидел тот таран, перед которым пала Стена Бриггс.

— А у него не дышит! — громогласно заявил Эд. — Видишь?!

— У меня художественная инсталляция и визуальная метафора! — рявкнул Энви. — А ты ни хуя не понимаешь в искусстве!

Эд икнул и стукнулся головой об полку.

По крайней мере, ошарашено подумал он, с сиськами Энви угадал.

Когда Шрам с Оливией одновременно кинулись вперёд, их с Энви спасла Уинри. Ведь это её протез среагировал на панические команды мозга и распрямился, как пружина, выбрасывая тело Эда головой вперёд — в живот Энви, а после и в окно сквозь стеклянный дождь.

Чужие крики слились с воем паровоза, летящего на восток. Земля больно ударила по груди и животу, выбивая дух, а потом вокруг него обвилось множество заботливых рук, прижимая его к зелёной нечеловеческой груди, защищая от камней и инерции.

Никто не мог обниматься так, как Энви. Никто.

Эд полежал немного, прижимаясь щекой к шершавой коже, чувствуя, как грохочет вдалеке состав и как гулко бьётся псевдо-сердце гомункула.

Он закрыл глаза и поцеловал грудь, на которой лежал, потёрся щекой, рассыпая волосы из хвоста по тёмно-зеленой чешуе.

Энви иногда бывал похож на древнего дракона из сказок. Эд так ему об этом и сказал.

— Ну ты и извращенец… — выдохнул Энви, превращаясь обратно в человека. — Что я в тебе вообще нашёл?

— Я охуенен, — самодовольно сказал Эд и сел ему на бедра. — И ты это знаешь.

— Насчёт охуенного не знаю, но что охуел — это точно, — заявил Энви, лапая его за задницу.

Эд засмеялся. Очередное спасение пьянило и кружило голову. Поезд уехал далеко вперёд, вокруг не было ни души, и ближайшие стенки, за которыми мог прятаться очередной пиздец, виднелись только в паре-тройке миль.

А так — рассвет, поле с разнотравьем, близкая опушка леса.

Романтика.

Эд наклонился и поцеловал тонкие, чуть кривящиеся губы.

— Мне не нравится, когда ты превращаешься в левых баб, — сказал он честно. И соврал: — Потому что мне нравишься ты.

На самом деле он просто боялся, что потом у него встанет при встрече с «прототипами» личин многоликой гадюки.

Хотя сам Энви ему тоже нравился, да.

Эдвард с наслаждением гладил открытый живот, плоский и с непробиваемым слоем мышц под обманчиво тонкой кожей. Поддел пальцами край короткой майки, наслаждаясь тихими вздохами, добрался до маленьких, каменных сосков. Энви вдруг застонал и дёрнулся, метя по земле патлами.

Вечером будет ругаться и выть, пытаясь их разодрать.

Эд наощупь нашёл полоски на чужих руках, проследил пальцами их ход, упиваясь осознанием того, что прикасается именно к Энви.

Даже сам Энви не мог бы сказать, для чего предназначены красные ленты, слившиеся с его кожей и прослеживавшие линии конечностей. Эду нравилось прижиматься к ним щекой, чуть покусывать, проверяя чувствительность, вслушиваться в неявную пульсацию, отличавшуюся от псевдо-пульса, задаваемого «сердцем» Энви.

— Чёртов белохалатник, — простонал Энви, спихивая его пониже, чтобы обхватить ногами. — Как же ты достал со своим нездоровым интересом!

Под подолом у него стояло, да так, что у самого Эда перед глазами потемнело.

Он хотел попробовать на вкус. Он хотел взять в руку — в обе руки — тереться всем телом, взять и отдаться самому. Он хотел все и сразу.

Но они были в поле, и к тому же начинал накрапывать дождь.

— Я... — «Тебя хочу». — Думаю, нам нужно уйти подальше от рельсов.

Энви прикрыл глаза, тяжело дыша.

— Согласен, — помолчав, сказал он. — А сейчас ты заткнёшься и будешь делать так, как я говорю.

 

***

 

По правде говоря, Эд ещё до потери конечностей отлично умел ездить верхом. Он рос в Ризембуле. Там в детстве седлали всё — овец, коз, свиней, сторожевых псов, а некоторые самоубийцы ещё и быков. Сам Эд в своё время отличился тем, что смог оседлать агрессивного борова и проехал на нём, визжа и воя, через весь огород несчастных хозяев, оставляя за собой разор и хаос.

Но вот на больших ящерицах он ещё ни разу не ездил, в чём и признался стыдливо Энви.

— Считай, что у тебя началась новая веха в жизни! — рыкнул Энви. Его многочисленные лапы ловко толкались об землю в одном ему известном порядке, и Эда на его спине почти не трясло. Можно было бы подумать, что он летит! Летит на драконе!

— Да ты и впрямь извращенец, — устало откликнулся Энви. — Ещё скажи, что этот мой облик тебя заводит.

— Нет, — издевательски заржал Эд. — Меня заводит, когда ты маленькая зелёная гусеница! Я тогда могу взять тебя в кулак, спрятать в карман или держать в банке, пока ты не окуклишься!

— Да ты псих! — взвился Энви. — Приедем на место, сдам тебя в богадельню! Слишком часто я тебя бил по голове, надо было быть осторожнее...

Эд захохотал, невольно ёрзая по твёрдой спине. Его ноги лежали на колоссальных боках, так, что бёдра были разведены до боли в суставах. Колени удобно угнездились между удивительно спокойными лицами, раскиданными по необъятным просторам тела гомункула.

— Какие-то они тихие, — поделился он своими наблюдениями.

— Ржали без отдыха всю ночь, — в сердцах сплюнул Энви. — Оторвались по полной программе. А мне приходилось слушать!

Эда подкинуло.

— Слушай! — заорал он. — Они же сохранили воспоминания о прошлой жизни! Давай спросим у них?

— Самоубийца ты, что ли? — изумился Энви. — Они нам такого насоветуют, что хорошо, если живы останемся! Нет уж, у нас с тобой вполне всё получалось. Доведём до конца сами!

Эд с улыбкой потрепал его хребет, чувствуя, как под плотной шкурой подрагивают мышцы под его прикосновениями. Ящер был очень чувствителен. Очень.

— Ещё раз так сделаешь, — хмуро пообещал Энви, — и я прикопаю тебя в ближайших кустах.

Эд улыбнулся.

...и очень боялся щекотки.

 

***

 

Ризембул выплывал из утренней дымки, как оазис из марева миражей. Вдалеке оглушительно орали петухи. Эд с нежностью смотрел на родной дом, отстроенный после пожара, который, сколько он себя помнил, всегда стоял особняком. Зелёная крыша вместо красной, яблони у крыльца, мягкая скошенная трава, трое голых тел, сплетавшихся на этой траве...

Энви замер, как вкопанный.

Эд почувствовал, как земля, надёжная спина под седалищем, небеса, солнце, утренняя дымка — всё начинает куда-то улетать, сбегая от абсурда ситуации и разве что не повизгивая от ужаса.

— А... — хрипло каркнул Эд.

Триша оторвалась от паха Хоэнхайма, вздохнула, облизывая губы, а потом бросила взгляд вбок и с визгом рванула на себя покрывало, смятое на траве.

Энви икнул и сел на задние лапы.

— Что за чёрт! — рявкнул Хоэнхайм, торопливо заправляясь в штаны. — Мальчики, чему вас учили?!

— Кто бы твоего учил? — глухо заметил Отец, отодвигаясь от Триши. Что-то мокро хлюпнуло. — Ты же сбежал, бросив их на произвол судьбы. Он вообще вряд ли понимает, что тут происходит.

Эд даже слишком хорошо всё понимал — и это его вообще не радовало. Только вот язык отнялся от ужаса.

«Лучше бы нас поймал Мустанг, — в отчаянии подумал он. — Лучше бы мы остались выяснять отношения с Прайдом и Хьюзом. Проклятье, я согласен даже на Армстронг и Шрама!»

Он избегал смотреть на своих родителей, красных, как рак, завернувшихся в покрывало, казалось, с головой.

Какой кошмар.

Энви вновь спас его. Он молча поднялся на ноги и в один прыжок унёс их обоих далеко в сторону, а там помчался так, что Эду стоило огромных усилий удержаться на нём.

В горле клокотал вопль ужаса.

Энви сгрузил его далеко в лесу, на обрыве, где прекрасно было видно долину, заливаемую лучами восходящего солнца. Эд грохнулся на задницу и потрясённо замолчал, обхватив себя руками.

В голове было пусто.

Энви повздыхал, потоптался рядом и, превратившись, уселся, прижимаясь тёплым боком.

— Не знаю, станет ли тебе от этого легче, — негромко сказал он, — но все мои души тебе очень сочувствуют.

Эд всхлипнул и привалился к нему плечом.

За что. За что?!

Он всего лишь хотел лишиться девственности. Неужели Эд так много просит? Ему двадцать лет, большая часть его жизни была адом — а сейчас всё ещё хуже!

Энви вздохнул и притянул его к себе.

— Уедем в Ксеркс, — глухо сказал он, выпуская дополнительные руки. — Будем жить в пустыне, в уединении, и никто нас там не найдёт.

Эд вспомнил Грида с Прайдом и громко фыркнул.

— Ты что, коротышка, обсморкал меня сейчас? — опасным голосом спросил Энви.

Эд откинул голову и истерически захохотал.


End file.
